fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SNIC S1 E5 Transcript
(After the opening, a black car arrives in a voice acting studio called Milky Way Studios, when Ami, Mia and Iain arrive in the car and go to a room with a label called Unit: Dream Studio, where four people are chatting. The four voice actors become surprised as Ami and Mia arrive at the door with Iain) Hayato: Who the heck are these two girls, and why are they here? Iain: They are the new member of Dream Studio and her producer. This is Ami Takahashi, from Osaka. She is a student here at the Global idol Academy, which is the academy I've been to. She was prepared to be trained by my fellow classmate Kanata Hanasaki but he suggested that I will look after her. And this is her producer, Ms Mia Chung from Hong Kong. Mia: Hello! Nice to meet you! Iain: So these are your fellow members, Ami; The green haired guy is the sub-leader, Hayato Yamamoto, from Nagano. Hayato: *hmphs* Hope you won't annoy us like the rest of the members did. Sora: *glares* Hey! That's mean! Hayato: *looks away* Say that to yourself. Iain: And that girl is Harada Rei- Reina: Hi! *speaks fastly* I'm Harada Reina, from Tohoku, and my dream is to be either a cheerleader from America, a rock star, a dancer or a singer, but a voice actor sounds fun, right? Ami: I guess so. *giggles* Mia: *whispers* She's very sociable. (Ami nods, and Yuuto and Sora walk to Ami, and Yuuto trembles) Sora: *nudges Yuuto* Don't be shy, introduce yourself! Yuuto: *lends his hand to Ami* Umm...I'm Yuuto Sakaguchi, the leader, from Kyoto. And umm...I hope you have a wonderful time with us, Dream Studio. And you are Mia, right? Ni hao! It's nice to see your producer here. Take good care of her! Ami and Mia: We will! *They bow to Yuuto while taking turns to shaking his hand and Sora walks* (Ami looks up and leans back a bit as Sora flips his blonde hair and gives a wink to Ami, and Ami's cheeks blush a bit) Sora: *waves to Ami and Mia* Hey there, cuties. I'm Sora, and I'm live in Roppongi, Tokyo. I hope you are prepared to try voice acting for the first time, because I started to start voice acting at middle school, and it was very tricky. But I hope you don't apperciate it as tricky. (Ami froze and her cheeks flush and Sora walks back, and flips his hair) Mia: Ami-chan, this is weird, but I can tell you are ready. Ami: *poker faces* How come you know? Mia: Um...your face. (Ami looks at the camera at her phone and turns into selfie mode, and covers her hand. Iain, who is supposed to exit, looked at Ami) Iain: Are you alright? Ami: Yep, I am! Iain: Good thing. Have fun! *Iain exits* Reina: (runs to Ami and Mia) So, what do you think of the studio? It's nice, isn't it?! Ami: Guess so.....*pauses for a moment as she looks at Sora* Hayato: Stop making it awkward, Ami! Ami: You know my name? How fortunate! *laughs for a bit* Hayato: *sighs* In your dreams... Reina: Oh my gosh! Your name is Ami?! I have so many friends who are called Ami, but some of them graduated, which is a shame... Hayato: *sighs* Shut up Rei-tan! Reina: Don't shut me up, Haya-kun! Sora: Hey Ami, why not take a seat? (Ami sits down right next to Sora, while Mia comforts herself right next to Reina) Ami: Thanks, Sora. Is that your name? Sora: Yep. So, one question I would like to ask you is how did you like Global Idol Academy? Ami: This is my first year, and I like the scenery of the school. It's prettier than expected. Sora: It's because I have been here for concerts from MIKIN to today, when I will meet some students from the 22nd Generation. They are successful currently so I want to meet them. Ami: Did you audition for it? Sora: I did, multiple times but I was too good to audition, and I cannot dance. I'm currently taking dance lessons with Reina, and I feel embrassed of that. Ami: *laughs* Don't feel embrassed, Sora. I found Reina as a lovely girl- you will too. Sora: Well, you are right. I should trust my members, but it's hard currently. Can you help me? Ami: I'll try. I'm good with social activites, like Reina, but I'm still learning to be friendly . Sora: Do your best! *touches Ami's shoulder* (Ami looks up and sees a twinkle in Sora's eye, and the camera zooms to her heart, which faints. Scene fades to a mall near the school, where a bus arrives and Kaito, Fernando and Changmin arrive) Kaito: It's our first time hanging out with new people. Changmin: Instead of Minato- which we often hang out with. Kaito: So what's the plan? Fernando: We meet Moana and Amelia at a ice cream palour before we met the others at the bowling alley. Kaito: Sounds like a plan to me. (Kaito, Fernando and Changmin walk to the ice cream palour when they meet Moana and Amelia, who waved at them) Amelia: Hey guys! Do you want some ice cream before we bowl? Kaito: Yeah sure! Ice Cream Palour Girl: Hello, guys. What flavours do you want? Kaito: Can I have green tea flavour? Fernando: Chocolate for me! Changmin: Can I have cream soda flavour, please? Moana: Mango for me, please? Amelia: Can I have berry mix? Ice Cream Palour Girl: As a sundae or as singles? Amelia: Singles? Here's $500! Ice Cream Palour Girl: $100 for each person! Good math skills! (Kaito, Fernando, Changmin, Moana and Amelia exit the ice cream palour, licking their ice creams and laughing) Kaito: Say, that was pretty good maths, Amelia! Amelia: Thanks, I have been in maths competitons for a long time, and almost won every single one of them! Kaito: I'm not that studious. I prefer going to talent shows and swimming galas back in Osaka. My singing impressed every audience when I go to talent shows. Fernando: That's true! Your voice is AWESOME! Changmin: I don't go to contests often in my school, I always audition for my town orchestra for my piano skills, but they always say I'm not ready yet. Kaito: That's sad. But lucky you're with us! Moana: I don't prefer going to contests. It's not my thing. Fernando: Same, hi-five! (As Moana gave a hi-five to Fernando, Kaito pointed to the bowling entrance as he saw Riya, Nathan, Lachlan and Viola waving at them) Nathan: Hey guys! Are you ready for some bowling? Kaito: Wait! Can we introduce oursleves before we bowl? Nathan: Yeah, sure! Kaito: So, who wants to go first? Moana: I will! I am Moana Kealoha, and I am from Honolulu, Hawaii! I love to shop, and make stuff, like jewerlly. My image colour is Hawaiian blue and I love mango-flavoured stuff. Fernando: Hence the mango ice cream *everyone laughs* Kaito: I'm next! I'm Kaito Takahashi, and I am from a small town in Osaka. I have a twin sister who LOVES to take over me- don't tell anyone I said that *giggles*. My image colour is lime green, and I am a good swimmer and basketball player! Riya: Nice, Kaito-kun. I will be next- I'm Riya Padukone, from the city of Bollywood, Mumbai, India. I am very interested in reading, telling facts, and astromology. My image colour is a light orange. Changmin and Fernando: *at the same time* I want to go next, please? Eh? Kaito: Well, since we cannot decide- janken, please! Nathan: What? Are you stupid?! Kaito: It often happens to my friends, and since I'm the leader.... Everyone: Yes~ Changmin and Fernando: Rock-paper-scissors, it's a tie! It's a tie! Fernando: Oh come on! Really? Changmin: I can be a tie breaker. It's very easy for me. Anyway, I'm Changmin Jung, from Incheon, South Korea. I am very interested in playing the piano- it's my special talent and I also like to play tennis. My image colour is an interesting colour- fuchsia. Ninetune except Changmin: Eh? But that's a girly colour! Changmin: But I like it- it fits me. Fernando: Me next! I'm Fernando Garcia, and I am from Barcelona, Spain! I am interested in football eversince I was seven. My image colour is deep orange and I am a outdoor person, even though bowling is nice, right? Lachlan: It is nice. I'm Lachlan Wilson, and I'm from Melbourne, Australia! I like to do cool things, such as rugby, parkour and breakdancing. Well, it's to defeat myself from a sad background when I got attacked by my parents as they won't let me become a dancer. My image colour is pastel yellow....(Lachlan sees as everyone frozes); What's wrong? Kaito: It's just your parents are very strict. Don't worry, we have friends who are like this, right? Everyone: Yep! Lachlan: I just go with the flow, besides I listen to them. Everyone thinks that being attacked is that bad but I don't care now. I just want everyone to know. Nathan: *brushes Lachlan's hair* Well, that seems fine to you, and to us. I'm Nathan Leroy, from Cannes, France- which is known as the main location for a famous film festival. One of my skills is playing the violin, and I started that when I was young. Another one of my skills is rapping, and I have rapped in three languages: Japanese, French and English. I'm also very popular in France, because of my personality- I love to interest girls. Amelia: That's cool! I'm Amelia Jones, and I live in London, England. I am very smart, as my hobbies including coding, working on algebra math problems and reading. I learned a lot about my Japanese last summer, so I am very prepared to do this introduction! Viola: I like your Japanese, however mine isn't that good enough yet. I'm Viola Michele, lived in Milan, a city in Italy. A job I had was modeling for a kids brand, and a lot of people admired me. But I already have a love back home, and I miss him. But making new friends, including men is fun! Kaito: So, that's nice introducing yourself, everyone! Riya: Now can we go bowling? Kaito: Sure we can! (Scene fades to Ami and Sora, who are walking to get some coffee) Sora: Do you like drinking at Starbucks? Ami: Starbucks? Umm, never heard of it... Sora: *points to the store right next to them* It's over there- you can pick everything, from pastries to frapaccinos. They are so good! Ami: Well, I would like to try... Sora: So Ami, what's your family like? Ami: My family, umm....Well, I have a twin brother who is currently trained by Kanata Hanasaki, a member of MIKIN. And I also have a mother named Aya Nakamura, who was a member of Spicy Soul. And my dad was a trained producer of All That Productions. Sora: So that's all that? That's cute! Ami: *slow laugh* Ha-ha-ha- Sora: So, what are you waiting for? Let's go! (Sora grabs Ami by the arm to the entrance of Starbucks, and Ami stares at all the chalkboards which has the drinks) Sora: So what do you want to drink? I prefer a lemon vanilla frappaccino. Ami: A green tea frappaccino might be nice. Sora: And what about for eating? Ami: I would like a chocolate chip crossaint. Sora: Okay- hey, waiter- can I get one lemon vanilla frappaccino and vegatable sandwhich for me, and a green tea frappaccino and a chocolate chip crossiant for my girl over here. (While Sora points at Ami, Ami frozens and her heart stops beating) Ami: (says to herself) Did he call me 'my girl', as he loves me? Is he a flirther or what? Whatever he is, he made me flush my cheeks. (Scene fades to bowling alley, when Kaito, Fernando, Changmin and Lachlan were talking) Changmin: Hey, Fernando! Your starting the fourth round! Fernando: Alright- wish me luck for a strike! Kaito: Good luck Nando! Anyway, it's weird that since we are a unit now, we can talk about our plans for our first training tomorrow. Lachlan: I'm looking forward to see the plans from you, fellow Leader. Changmin: Me too! Why should we start to listen to the radio for some ideas. Radio Presenter: And now, we have a leaked song from Kanata Hanasaki, who is going to let his new unit, Ninetune record this song, called Spirit. (The music of Spirit starts and Kaito stares at the radio in shock. The ending starts,and in the end, an album appears first) Kaito: Sekai no Idol Class's first album, Spirit/Connecting will release on 23rd of August! This song will shine your school days and so is that anime! Featuring Dream Studio's Ami Takahashi, Jumping Beatz's Minato Sato and your very own Ninetune! (A poster of a seiyuu event arrives) Ami: We also have a seiyuu event, on the 5th of August. The title is Sekai no Idol Class -Begin Connecting With You-, in a mall in Tokyo! It will feature MCs Miyano Mamoru and Yuki Kaji and the performers are Aoi Yuki, Atsushi Tamura, Natsuki Hanae, Ayane Sakura, Souma Saitou, Nao Toyama and Daiki Yamashita! We will perform and answer some questions which you Japanese people can ask on our website, www.AJMAX.com! Kaito: That's from us! Kaito and Ami: The Takahashis! Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts Category:Transcripts